LAW'S (Single)
LAW'S est sorti le 13 janvier 2010 au Japon. Ce single est sorti sous trois éditions différentes, dont le contenu varie d'une édition à une autre. Il contient la chanson thème japonaise de Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles: "LAW'S". Le tout est composé par Kiyoharu Mori. Pistes Édition Biohazard= #'LAW'S' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'LAW'S -remix version-' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'RELIEF' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo DVD #'BIOHAZARD THE DARKSIDE CHRONICLES CM' #'LAW'S (The 41st Birthday at Zepp Tokyo)' |-| Édition limitée= #'LAW'S' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'LAW'S -remix version-' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'CRY OUT' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo DVD #'LAW'S (PV)' |-| Édition standard= #'LAW'S' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'blood smell cause complex' #:Composition, paroles et chant: Kiyoharu #:Arrangement: Kiyoharu et Ken Miyo #'すれちがい - Surechigai' #:Composition et paroles originales: Hiroaki Murakoshi #:Arrangement et chant: Kiyoharu Paroles RELIEF Kanji :Leave it溶けた白蝋 :Lead it狂想曲と :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :Silly去り行けば :Relief闇は浅く :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :I can never know. I have ever thought :Deep in light, deep inside, feel it :Let me die, I love my sleep :Let me cry, my lover's dream :Let it high, I love my creed :Let it lie, my lover, kiss me :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :Let me die, I love my sleep :Let me cry, my lover's dream :Let it high, I love my creed :Let it lie, my lover, kiss me :Let me die, I love my creed :Let me cry, my lover's dream Romaji :Leave it toketa shiro rou :Lead it kyousoukyoku to :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :Silly sari ikeba :Relief yami wa asaku :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :I can never know. I have ever thought :Deep in light, deep inside, feel it :Let me die, I love my sleep :Let me cry, my lover's dream :Let it high, I love my creed :Let it lie, my lover, kiss me :I can never know what's forever pause :Feel in tide, feel inside, feel it :Let me die, I love my sleep :Let me cry, my lover's dream :Let it high, I love my creed :Let it lie, my lover, kiss me :Let me die, I love my creed :Let me cry, my lover's dream CRY OUT Kanji :Heaven , my heaven, you're my sweet heaven... Oh :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :君の影と ずっと戯れてたい :Cry out, cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :(my sweet heaven) :剥製になって 君の横にまどろむ? :僕から見て 斜め左側のその瞳に…? :網の目をくぐり抜ければ :わずかに漂うThe end of Perfume :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :血は流れる なのに寡黙だけが映る :君から見て 斜め右側のその瞳に :重いカーテンを引いたなら :軽い死化粧のThe end of Perfume :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Die out, Don't let me die out, die out, Don't let me, oh :切望に満ち果てた最後のPromise :三度目の快楽を願った様に :剥製になっあ 僕の両目を想う... :網の目をくぐり抜ければoh... :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Die out, Don't let me die out, die out, Don't let me, oh :君の影と ずっと戯れてたい :Heaven , my heaven, you're my sweet heaven :切望に満ち果てた最後のPromise :三度目の快楽を願った様に :消えうせる情熱に最後の意味を :混乱するデリカシーを忘れる声と Romaji :Heaven , my heaven, you're my sweet heaven... Oh :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Kimi no kage to zutto tawamuretetai :Cry out, cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :(my sweet heaven) '' :''Hakusei ni natte kimi no yoko ni madoromu ? '' :''Boku kara mite naname hidari kawa no sono me ni... ? '' :''Ami no me wo kuguri nukereba :Wazuka ni tadayou The end of Perfume :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Chi wa nagareru na no ni kamoku dake ga utsuru :Kimi kara mite naname migi kawa no sono me ni :Omoi curtain wo hiita nara :Karui shinigeshou no The end of Perfume :Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Die out, Don't let me die out, die out, Don't let me die, oh :Zetsubou ni michi hateta saigo no Promise :Sandome no kairaku wo negatta you ni :Hakusei ni natta boku no ryoume wo omou... '' :''Ami no me wo kuguri nukereba oh... '' :''Cry out, Let me cry out, cry out, Let me cry, oh :Die out, Don't let me die out, die out, Don't let me die, oh :Kimi no kage to zutto tawamuretetai :Heaven, my heaven, you're my sweet heaven :Zetsubou ni michi hateta saigo no Promise :Sandome no kairaku wo negatta you ni :Kieuseru jounetsu ni saigo no imi wo :Konran suru delicacy wo wasureru koe to blood smell cause complex Kanji :翻弄せよ 吐いてよ 詩を 悔いを :相成る電光石火で仇を :晒し合った醜態の果て :蜘蛛の巣で這うサーカス :星を抱く 遠くの空で :無能ノ羽を見終えるよ :Blood smell cause complex :Unconscious complex :Drug down your complex :I rush for your complex :翻弄せよ 吐いてよ 詩を 悔いを :晒し合った醜態の果てに :蜘蛛の巣で這うサーカス :霧を裂く 多くの救い :異形ノ影は消えていくよ :Blood smell and complex :Unconscious complex :Drug down your complex :You rush for my complex :Blood smell cause complex :Unconscious complex :Blood smell and complex Romaji :Honrou seyo haite yo uta wo kui wo :Ainaru denkousekka de kyuu wo :Sarashi atta shuutai no hate :Kumo no su de hau sakasu :Hoshi wo daku touku no sora de :Munou no hane wo mi oeru yo :Blood smell cause complex :Unconscious complex :Drug down your complex :I rush for your complex :Honrou seyo haite yo uta wo kui wo :Sarashi atta shuutai no hate ni :Kumo no su de hau sakasu :Kiri wo saku ouku no sukui :Igyou no kage wa kieteiku yo :Blood smell and complex :Unconscious complex :Drug down your complex :You rush for my complex :Blood smell cause complex :Unconscious complex :Blood smell and complex すれちがい Kanji :ほうり出され 雨の中 :ひとりきり 雨の中 :Ah, yeah 帰り道なんて :Ah, yeah 思い出せないよ :ネオンだけ 光ってる :雨のむこう 光ってる :Ah, yeah 霧もないのに :Ah, yeah なにも見えないよ :踏切の音だけ 聞こえてくるけど :車輪のうめきが Ah･･･近づいてくる :駅へ向かう 暗い道 :近いけど 遠い街 :Ah, yeah ガス燈も消えた :Ah, yeah ネオンも消えた :Da da da･･･ Ah,すれちがい Romaji :Houridasa re ame no naka :Hitori kiri ame no naka :Ah, yeah Kaeri michi nante :Ah, yeah Omoi da senai yo :Neon dake hikatteru :Ame no mukou hikatteru :Ah, yeah Kiri mo nai no ni :Ah, yeah Nani mo mienai yo :Fumikiri no oto dake kikoete kurukedo :Sharin no umeki ga Ah･･･ Chikazuite kuru :Eki e mukau kurai michi :Chikaikedo toui machi :Ah, yeah Gasu akari mo kieta :Ah, yeah Neon mo kieta :Da da da･･･ Ah, Surechigai Vidéos Galerie Édition Biohazard LAW'S A Back.png|Couverture (arrière) LAW'S A Booklet.png|Notice LAW'S A Insert.png|Flyer LAW'S A Obi.png|Preuve d'achat Autres éditions LAW'S B Front.png|Couverture de l'édition limitée LAW'S C Front.png|Couverture de l'édition standard Catégorie:Musique